


What Lies Underneath

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [8]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka just laughs at her master, Anakin has a little accident, Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, I may or may not have made som stuffs up, Jedi are Family, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan comes fo the rescue, Obi-Wan is Anakin’s Dad, Rex watches fondly, Stressed dad obi-wan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, around season 1-2 of tcw, baby ani bc ani’s childhood is mentioned, obi-dad embarrassing his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: The Jedi are often misunderstood. But Rex and his brothers know better;  they are compassionate beings who yearned for nothing but a peaceful galaxy. They are also just as much as a family as him and his brothers, and any other family are in the entire galaxy.Or, Anakin runs into a little accident, Obi-Wan comes to the rescue, Ahsoka makes fun of her master, and Rex watches in awe and has a lot of thoughts
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	What Lies Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted a fic where obiwan's fussing over stubborn anakin and the clones are watching like aw he's such a dad KDHDJSHDJHD welp, write the fic you want to see in this world, they say. 
> 
> wrote this instead instead of sleeping. hope u enjoy! it’s very fluffy

“Can you knock it off, Anakin?” General Kenobi exclaimed, exasperation evident in his voice as he swatted General Skywalker’s hand off. “In case you do not notice, I’m trying to help here!”

It took everything in Rex to not laugh at the sight that graced him. And he could sense that their commander shared the same sentiment. 

For before them was a scowling, yet almost pouting General Skywalker sitting like a kriffing ad’ika on his bed and a frustrated General Kenobi trying to get something done with General Skywalker’s little accident.

The debacle had started when their general foolishly fell to a bush right outside the Nubian palace. They were invited to the Annual celebration of the liberation of Naboo from the Trade Federation invasion. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, being the two of three main figures responsible for the freeing of Naboo from the oppressive forces of the Trade Federation, were of course invited to the commemoration. One that the two Jedi could not refuse despite the burdens of war as it was also a tribute to the life of their own Qui-Gon Jinn.

As they waited for the ceremony to begin, Anakin Skywalker dragged his company to the Palace gardens in order to show Rex and Ahsoka one of his favorite things from the beautiful planet of the Naboo. 

Standing on one of the ledges, he attempted to reach some kind of fruit, urging Rex and Ahsoka to have a taste of it. He did not know why their general hadn’t thought of just using the Force to get one or two, as the commander suggested. It could’ve saved him a lot of trouble which unexpectedly followed. 

Eventually, General Skywalker lost balance and fell to the bush which rested below the tall tree. 

A bush of beautiful, thorny flowers only native to Naboo. 

“Ow!” General Skywalker screamed as General Kenobi pulled off another thorn from his cheek. “Can you take it easy?! At this point, you’ll be punching holes through my face!”

“Don’t be overdramatic, Anakin!” The older Jedi shot back, frowning as he swatted their general’s hands away. “Be still! And stop touching your face!” He reprimanded. 

“Might I remind you, dear one, that you are a Jedi and could’ve just as easily used the Force to get your blasted fruit?!” General Kenobi reminded, frustration laced to his voice.

General Skywalker scoffed, throwing his arms into the air, “I thought you said ‘the Force is no mere toy, my young padawan. You must know when and when _not_ to use it.’” He quoted, a lesson that he seemed to always hear from his former master judging by how quick he had blurted it out the second it was needed. Although, Rex thought the voice impersonation needed a lot of work.

General Kenobi rolled his eyes, “It’s wonderful to know you listen to some things I say.” 

“Only the good ones.” General Skywalker teased. 

General Kenobi sighed, his eyebrows creasing as he started to take off another thorn on their general’s chin. “I just don’t understand why you refuse to see a medic.” 

“Says the man who hides from Master Che like she’s all of the Sith!” General Skywalker hit back, rolling his eyes at his master as he crossed his arms. “I don’t enjoy this anymore than you do, y’kno— Ow!” 

“Master, it hurts!” The general yelp, glaring at his master who just ignored his former padawan’s angry look, his head shaking in what seemed to be fond irritation. “It’s like I’m being sucked back in time to deal with _my ten-year old_.” General Kenobi muttered under his breath, taking a hold of General Skywalker’s chin as he began to carefully remove the one thorn embedded near his eyes. 

“I expected Anakin to be much worse than this as a ten-year old, master.” The commander grinned, crossing the distance to where she stood with Rex, and sat next to her master who scowled at her patronizing attitude towards her grandmaster’s teasing. “Snips, don’t you ever betr—“

“You have no idea, little one.” General Kenobi mumbled, cutting his former padawan off, but his focus still firmly on his task at hand. “Oh, the tales I could tell you.” He said, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he shortly turned to his two audiences to meet their gazes. 

A small chuckle escaped from Rex’s lips, more so when his General shot him a betrayed look. It was not often that the three of them easily fell into what he knew was their familial relationship this evidently. They were always burdened by the tides of the war, with every decision defining the fate of an entire galaxy, Rex would be surprised if that was not the case.

So he was grateful to be almost always present at times like these, where they could just be normal citizens of the galaxy even just for a while. Not the powerful beings they truly were. 

Oftentimes, the Jedi are misunderstood as emotionless, immensely powerful beings. While the latter is true, the misconception of the former often caused fear of the Jedi and hesitation to approach them. But he knew better, for he was a witness to the everyday banters, the everyday teasing, the familial comfort they all seem to share, the easy camaraderie they hold with each other. 

It was the Jedi who led them to battle, destroyed thousands of battle droids on their own. But it was also the Jedi who protected them from the mindless calls of the Senate. It was the Jedi who restlessly advocated for their rights as sentients. It was the Jedi who respected them as the living beings that they were, and not for the reason they were made to existence.

The Jedi are often misunderstood. But Rex and his brothers know better; they are compassionate beings who yearned for nothing but a peaceful galaxy. They are also just as much as a family as him and his brothers, and any other family in the galaxy. 

Just take a look at these three.

“I like it better when you were not talking, master.” The younger Jedi grumbled, glaring at his former master who just grinned in return. “I like it better when I do not have to deal with your tantrums.” 

“Tantrums?!” Their general exclaimed. “Ow!” He screamed once more, interrupting his retorts as General Kenobi finally removed the tricky thorn. “I’m not a child, I don’t throw tantrums!”

“Well, you certainly act like one.” General Kenobi answered. “Even your ten-year old person hadn’t gotten this thorny trouble.” He teased. 

“What’s he gotten then, sir?” Rex asked, unable to refrain himself anymore. 

“Oh, he’s worked wonders, Captain. Remind me to retell the misadventures of young Anakin Skywalker after the celebration.” The older general replied, a glimpse of mischief glimmering in his eyes. “He almost burned down our entire quarters, for one.” General Kenobi replied, slapping his former padawan’s hand that was scratching the angry marks of the thorn. “And he was only nine.” 

Rex couldn’t help but laugh, even their commander guffawed. “Why, master Obi-Wan? What did he do?” His commander asked, her mouth broken into a wide grin as she gazed anticipatingly at her grandmaster. 

“He wanted to make his old master some tea, you see.” The older general answered, making a face at Ahsoka as he began to place bacta gel on their general’s face. 

“Wow! I’m sorry I wanted to make you feel better, master.” General Skywalker shot back incredulously. 

“While I greatly appreciate the thought, Ani, I also did not want us to end without our own home.” He teased, and Anakin groaned, finally giving up the banter. His general did always know when he was defeated, he only took it a lot calmer when his defeat was due to his old master.

“I’m glad you find my pain amusing, master.” 

“I’m glad you find my amusement undespicable.” General Kenobi replied, a fond smile gracing his lips as he laced his finger through their general’s hair, checking for residues he had obtained from his fall.

Their general, in turn, chuckled as he shook his head. “You just love riling me up, huh, old man?”

“It’s my favorite pastime, yes.” General Kenobi replied. “There.” He announced, inspecting his former padawan's face for any thorns he had missed. “You’d be fine in no time, dear one.” 

Seeing as his job’s accomplished, General Kenobi began to turn on his heels and walk to the door. 

It was also then that General Skywalker began to raise his hand in an attempt to scratch his bacta-gel-infested face, only to be caught by his former master who swiftly grabbed his wrists with one hand.

He then gave General Skywalker a stern gaze, a hint of exasperation lingering behind. “One more attempt and I’d ask Rex to cuff you.” 

General Skywalker pouted, and Commander Tano fell into fits of giggles as General Kenobi proceeded with his intent to leave as he had many other responsibilities to tend to. 

When he approached the door, he stopped by Rex’s side and landed a hand on the clone captain’s shoulder. “Do me a favor and keep an eye on him and his inability to keep his hands off his wounds for a while.” He requested, shooting a meaningful gaze at his former padawan who returned his with a scowl.

“I’m not a chi—!”

“Will do, general.” Was Rex’s quick reply, a devious grin showing itself on the captain’s lips. 

Rex never had a formal father, he was a clone after all. To him, Jango Fett was merely their DNA source and he would always feel a tinge of gratitude towards the man. But he was never a father to him or his brothers. 

But General Kenobi _is_ to General Skywalker and probably to commander Tano, too. 

No matter how much they refuse to admit it, considering the code they follow, Rex knew the attachment that bound the General’s lineage was something akin to the blood that connects a biological family. Perhaps something even more. 

It was often overlooked, but Rex, as well as his brothers, could see it as clear as the Nubian sun. And he was grateful to somehow have made to be a part of it.

“Good, Rex. Comm me when my _children_ begin to actup, please.” He patted Rex’s shoulders as he exited the room, which prompted a long-withheld laughter broke free from Rex. 

“Aww?! Even me, master?!” 

“Ha! Not so good a padawan now, are you, Snips?” 

“Master Obi-Wan! I’m not as bad as Skyguy!” Was Commander Tano’s indignant reply, her childish voice rising to extremes as she defended her integrity. 

The youngling crossed her arms in defeat upon realizing General Kenobi had fully gone, and rolled her eyes at her master who started laughing at her. She then began to slap the pillow resting beside her towards General Skywalker's neck, smudging some of the bacta gel on the general's chin off.

Rex could only shake his head, he might have to call the General a bit sooner than what was expected. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave me comments!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK 🥺 Thanks for reading!


End file.
